Yes, My Lord
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Oda Nobunaga is a ruthless warlord in Japan. Set to conquer the world, he won't let anything stand in his way, except maybe love. A foreigner from France named Jeanne arrives in Japan, only to be kidnapped and is planning to be sold off for a high a price. Until, she meets Lord Nobunaga, who saves her? Can the French foreigner melt his cold outer shell? Future Lemons.
1. Arriving in Japan

**In no way, shape or form is this supposed to be exactly like what happened in history. There are elements, but not everything is accurate. Enjoy!**

 _Italics indicate another language._

16th Century Japan, the Sengoku period. The time of war was high and Oda Nobunaga had risen to full power. Foreigners were finally allowed into Japan. Goods and people all over started flowing in, some people didn't mind, others did.

One of those foreigners was Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc, a young woman who had come all the way from France, just to see the Japanese culture and people. She was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes, a robust chest and a body any man would want.

Oda's troops were everywhere making sure everything was in order. So, even if it was somewhat peaceful, people were wary. Jeanne stopped into one of the shops nearby to try some tea and Japanese sweets.

Sitting down, she got some strange looks since she was quite different from the rest.

After ordering her food, a group of strange men came in and sat down.

Of course, Jeanne thought nothing of it because she was more focused on the food she was about to receive.

Everything after that, was a blur.

In present time, Jeanne awoke in darkness amongst several other women inside of an unfamiliar room. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and her head.

"Where?..". She began, but the lock on the door started turning and the women began to panic.

The door opened and emitted a bright light. The same men from earlier were there and another man who looked unfamiliar, but was dressed in very posh clothing was also there.

 _"I hope these are to your liking, Lord Nobunaga. We only found the most beautiful of women"_. One of them sneered.

The lord's eyes wandered over the women, cold and unwavering, but his face was very handsome.

 _"This is all you have?"._ He shuffled his arms into his sleeves, crossing them in disappointment.

 _"H-Have a look for yourself"._ They were becoming nervous.

 _"Very well"._ So, he did.

One by one, he got a good look at each of the women. The closer he got, the more frightened they seemed. For Jeanne, this man did not seem all that threatening, cold maybe, but not a threat. He stopped in front of her suddenly, startling her from her thoughts and kneeling down near her. Forcibly, he grabbed her chin, looking her over.

His grip was tight and rough. She felt like her jaw was going to be crushed in between his fingers. _"I want this one"._ What did he say? He spoke in Japanese and Jeanne wasn't fluent.

 _"Anything you want"._ one of the men replied back.

The lord grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her out, but Jeanne looked at the women. What would happen to them? Bravely, she jerked her arm away.

The men were surprised, she was signing her death warrant by defying him. Women weren't treated as equally as men, to Nobunaga this was amusing. "Oh?". His lips curled into a jocular grin.

"Free them".

"So, you can speak. Here I thought you were deaf".

"Please free them!". Jeanne pleaded again. She looked passionate and serious, the other women's lives were just as important as hers.

Nobunaga's eyes averted her gaze. Such an intense look from a woman, he never expected her to fight back.

"You have some nerve telling me what to do, woman".

He looked at the men and again spoke in Japanese to them in an aggressive tone. Then, he grabbed Jeanne and finally left.

The blonde foreigner winced in his tight grip on her wrist. Everything happened so fast and things were still so confusing.

She tried to struggle, but he only gripped her tighter.

"Do not think about running away. I've claimed you as mine".

"I am not anyone's! Let me go!".

"Lord Nobunaga, you sure took your time". A man with black hair, dark blue eyes and a beauty mark on his face bowed politely.

Jeanne continue to struggle.

"I had a bit of a problem, Mitsuhide".

He brutally shoved Jeanne into the carriage, then got in himself.

Mitsuhide shut the door and moved his bangs from his face, "So, it would seem". The carriage then departed to parts unknown.

The whole time in the carriage, Jeanne avoided looking at the man she had now come to hate. Everything had been fine until he had shown up. His red eyes gazed outside of the carriage seeming bored and uninterested in her now.

She puffed out her cheeks from being ignored, then folded her arms and huffed in disbelief. Why was this happening to her? She had no idea who this man was and what he wanted with her, but here she was with him going who knows where and didn't know if she'd live or die.

Looking outside at the raven haired male, she had remembered an understood what the lord had said to the men before dragging her away.

"Free them, but screw up again and I'll kill you.".


	2. Owari

Finally, the carriage had come to a stop. The man who Jeanne had now known as Mitsuhide, opened the door for someone known as Nobunaga, a lord who had kidnapped her.

His gaze went back to her again, "Come"

Jeanne turned her head away and closed the door again.

 _"She's not an easy one, is she?"_

 _"You have no idea.."._

Jeanne sunk down into the carriage, holding herself.

Nobunaga was getting irritated now. He didn't have time for her games.

"Did you not hear me woman!? I said come!". His voice was firm and ran throughout the castle, striking everyone inside with fear.

Jeanne trembled, but shook her head. "I don't want to go in with him, I want to stay out here". she said to herself, her voice was quaking.

Nobunaga dug his sandal into the dirt, moving it around and making an impression. "I will give you to the count of three to step out of there and get inside, or I'll cut your throat open..". Jeanne didn't move.

"1..".

Everyone was getting nervous now. A young boy with short green hair and hazel eyes looked out from the castle blinking. He had been cleaning the floor and had heard his master's yelling.

"2".

Jeanne's hand reached for the door of the carriage, slowly she opened the door and got out reluctantly.

"I have to live". she whispered to herself.

 _"I'm glad you see things my way. Mitsuhide, bring her inside. Oh, and don't be an idiot.."._

Mitsuhide bit his tongue to hold back his comments, and simply nodded.

"Hurry along..". His hands went into his sleeves as she followed him and Nobunaga went another way.

Their walk down the hallways were quiet, she didn't know what to say to him. "Um..".

"You should listen to what Lord Nobunaga says if you value your life. He's not afraid to kill anyone..".

Jeanne looker away as they continued to walk. The same boy from before was quietly following them.

Mitsuhide stopped suddenly, causing Jeanne to bump into him.

"Hideyoshi, you're not fooling anyone. You stink of sweat..".

Jeanne blinked in confusion. Slowly, Hideyoshi came into full view.

"You're no fun, Mitsuhide.".

"You're an eyesore.."

"These two don't really get along, but this one kind of looks like a monkey.". Jeanne thought.

Hideyoshi took Jeanne's hand into both of his, "Don't mind Mitsuhide, he has a stick up his ass. He's being on his best behavior for my master" he whispered.

"Hideyoshi, you know he doesn't like you touching his merchandise".

"No, he doesn't like you touching it. I know I'm his favorite". he grinned cheekily.

Mitsuhide scoffed, moving his bangs away from his eyes again.

"Sorry to ask, but why am I here?".

"How cruel, Mitsuhide. I see that you didn't even tell her.".

"As Lord Nobunaga put it, I thought she was incoherent".

"Her hair is such an unusual color too. She one of them, you know, foreigners?"

"At any rate, Miss..".

"Don't ignore me" Hideyoshi pouted in annoyance.

"Jeanne".

"See? Foreigner. I told you.".

Mitsuhide rolled his eyes. "Miss Jeanne, our lord has chosen you as his companion so to speak. You are technically his now".

"Is that how it works.. You just buy people..".

"My master does what he wants when he wants. That's how it works.".

She let out a sigh. "If you don't mind, I'd just like to go to where I'm staying.".

"You take her, Hideyoshi. I have work to do.". With that, Mitsuhide left not saying another word.

Hideyoshi lead her the rest of the way and opened the door to a very fancy room.

"Where is this?".

"This is my master's room.".

Jeanne stopped suddenly, "I can't sleep in here with him!".

"I'm sorry, but he requested it.".

"I rather sleep outside than with him! It's his fault I'm here the first place and I don't want him anywhere near me! I never want to see his face again!".

Hideyoshi was taken aback by the comment, "He went overboard again I guess.. Unfortunately, I can't help you. I am only a sandal bearer, a lowly servant to him. Please try not to get yourself killed, Miss Jeanne.".

He too was gone, and the door slid closed.

She raised her leg to kick the chair at the desk ,but stopped herself and sighed, sitting down on the floor.

The room was ornate, well lit and surprisingly neat. Her eyes traced over to the single futon in the middle of the floor. There was two pillows and only a blanket covering it.

Lifting the blanket, she went underneath it getting comfortable.

The material was different from the beds she was used to, but turned over away from the door letting her eyes close.


	3. Thank you

_Italics indicate another language._

Early the next morning, Jeanne turned over and snuggled into the pillow. Faintly, she could hear someone breathing next to her.

Eyes fluttering open, there was the man who had kidnapped her, sleeping beside her.

Her entire face began to turn red as she let out a loud shriek.

His eyes shot open and his hand clamped itself over her mouth.

Sitting up, his hair fell into his face and he let out a groan. "You're so noisy, shut up..". His breath smelt of alcohol, and his clothes reeked of perfume.

"He obviously had a good time". she grimaced just thinking about it.

Removing his hand, he scratched the back of his head and laid down again.

He quickly fell back asleep again, sighing into the futon.

Jeanne quietly started to get up.

"He's too hungover to do anything.. I wonder if I could escape". the thought crossed her mind. However, that thought was interrupted, when she felt herself be pulled downward and into his arms.

Her cheeks felt hot with being this close.

"Where are you wandering off to? I didn't say you could leave, now did I?". He grinned impishly.

She pushed on his chest trying to move away from him, she felt like she was being smothered. "You're so aggressive, do you fear me? If so, that's good"

His tongue traced her earlobe, causing Jeanne to wince.

She pushed him again, but he only tightened his grip.

She whimpered out a, "No". but it only fueled him to continue.

His hand gripped one of her thighs and started moving upward.

This was the last thing Jeanne had ever wanted from this man. Without thinking, her hand made contact with his face. With his face turned to the side in disbelief, the lord was stunned. Jeanne covered her mouth and backed away. She left the room in a hurry and didn't look back.

Nobunaga placed a hand on his cheek, still not knowing what to say. He had never been struck by a woman before. Instead of being upset, he laughed.

As she continued to run, Jeanne hid in the stables with the horses and curled up on a fresh pile of hay, hugging her knees closely against herself. Her eyes welled up with tears and a sense of sadness. She had begun to miss home, home was where her parents and the people she knew were.

 _"Lord Nobunaga-"._ Mitsuhide stopped when he saw the mark on his master's face. _"Rough morning?"._

 _"I do not need your snide comments, did you see where she went?"._

 _"No, but you have a meeting. You must bathe and eat."._

 _"You're right, I will find her later"._ he went off to take a bath.

"Hm". Mitsuhide looked up the cherry blossom tree with longing.

 _"The petals fall off the tree and die, will I too fall and die in such a pathetic way?"._

Nobunaga's meeting lasted for several hours, leading towards sundown. Negotiating was like a game of chess to him, if he had all the right moves, he could easily get a checkmate. Satisfied, he folded his arms and grinned.

 _"You don't waste time do you master?"_. Hideyoshi asked.

 _"Not at all, Saru"._ He replied and stood up fixing his robes. _"Where's the woman?"._ The monkey shrugged his shoulders.

The door slid open and in walked Mitsuhide, _"We found her"._

Nobunaga got up to follow him to the stables. There she was, passed out on the pile of hay still.

 _"What will you do?"._ Mitsuhide inquired. Without a word, Nobunaga scooped her up his arms and carried her back inside.

 _"Well that was unexpected, even for you Lord Nobunaga.."._

Jeanne awoke again the next morning, feeling around where she was and realized that it was the futon. Sitting up abruptly, she saw Lord Nobunaga sitting beside the futon with his legs and his arms crossed. She raised her fists in a defensive matter, but he just continued to stare at her.

"You have some nerve by hitting me.". He placed something in front of her, pushing it towards her. There was an assortment of colorful macarons. "He's offering me food?". This was suspicious.

"Eat.".

Cautiously, she took one into her fingers and bit into it, it was delicious.

"It's a sweet from Europe, although I'm sure you're familiar. Mitsuhide did some looking into where you were from. I figured you would eat these.".

Jeanne quietly took another one.

"You're from France are you not?".

"Yes, Lord Nobunaga...".

"Well at least you're being more polite, but that's not why I'm here. I wanted to make amends with you. I know that I went too far this morning.". Jeanne was surprised that he was apologizing to her. Although she had come to dislike him, there was a bit of kindness in his eyes.

Taking another macaron quietly, she only nodded as if to accept his apology. "The western barbarians have strange food, but it is quite delicious.". He too took one into his hand and bit into it. To Jeanne, sitting here with him was awkward. He had kidnapped her and now he was trying to make friends. This man was very difficult to understand.

"I had Mitsuhide bring someone take your measurements for new clothes.".

She opened her mouth to protest, but knew that was a bad idea after the past couple of days of being trapped here. "Thank you..". She looked outside the window at the same tree Mitsuhide had stared at.

Nobunaga got up quietly and left the room without saying anything else.


	4. Departure

_Italics indicate a different language_

The lord tapped his fingers on his desk feeling irritated.

 _"Master, may I enter?"._

 _"Come in, Saru."._

Hideyoshi came in through the door, closing it behind him.

 _"You called for me?._ He knelt down on the floor.

 _"That woman is difficult to please. If she is to be my wife, then why do I feel so frustrated? Explain this to me."._

 _"Either you want her to like you and she doesn't, or you love her."._

 _"I do not fall in love, I have a world to conquer."._

 _"Of course, master."._

 _"Where is Mitsuhide? I summoned him as well.."._

 _"Speaking with the soldiers as you asked him to."._

 _"That fool should've been back by now.."._

 _"Shall I retrieve him?"._

The door suddenly opened and from it emerged Mitsuhide, who casually sat down next to Hideyoshi. _"Forgive me, Lord Nobunaga. It took longer than anticipated.."._

 _"You know I don't like to wait, Mitsuhide"._ he tapped him on the head with his fan repeatedly.

The general looked down at the floor accepting being hit on the head with his lord's fan.

When Nobunaga stopped, Mitsuhide raised his head again, _"Things went well with the soldiers, we should be moving out to Mino soon."._

Nobunaga folded his arms, _"And?"._

Mitsuhide gave a heavy sigh,

 _"The girl refuses to show herself in public in the obi you've picked for her."._ This frustrated Nobunaga, _"I will go see for myself.."._ With that he left the room.

 _"You know how punctual he is."._ Hideyoshi whispered to Mitsuhide.

 _"Tapping me on the head with a fan, what am I child?"._

He found where he had told her to get changed and banged on the door with the back of his hand.

"Woman, open the door.".

"I'm not coming out like this!".

"Then I will come in!".

"No wait!". Before Jeanne could protest anymore, he opened the door and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Her hair was up in the most beautiful hair ornament. Her lips were painted red as cherries and the blue obi, with a floral pattern, had suited her perfectly. He was at a loss for words.

She averted her gaze from him, blushing with embarrassment. "This doesn't really suit me, does it? I'm not a Japanese woman.".

"No, you're not.". He walked towards her to fix the hair ornament. Jeanne looked down at the floor, taking that as an insult.

"Even so, you look beautiful.".

A shiver ran down Jeanne's spine at his words. They were so gentle, and she could tell he was serious.

His hand moved away from the hair ornament, as he stepped back to get a better look at her.

Placing a hand on his chin, he nodded in approval. "Good, it's perfect. Fit to be my woman.".

"Thank you for the clothes, my lord.".

"Your other ones were too plain. These are better.".

"Please excuse me.". She went past him feeling a bit overwhelmed and continued down the hallway.

He watched her go, his eyes never wavering from her moving figure.

Jeanne went down the hallway with a quickened pace. She wasn't used to these clothes or being in this country for that matter. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her like that. Her thoughts had caused her to bump into Mitsuhide, who was in a foul mood already.

"Sir Mitsuhide, I-I'm sorry.".

"Hmpf". was all he said as he continued walking.

"Like I said, he's got a stick up his ass.". "Oh, it's you, Hideyoshi.".

"You look pretty good in that.". The sandal bearer went around her to look at every angle. "My master is so lucky. He gets to have such a beauty as his.".

"You're too kind. I'm sure you'll find someone suitable for you as well.".

"You make it seem like you're married already.".

Jeanne hadn't realized that those words had come out of her mouth. After all, she hadn't forgotten that she was here because of him.

The next day, Nobunaga and his men were heading out to campaign in Mino. It was hard to believe that since the first time since she had arrived, he was leaving. It was odd seeing him in his armor, she had only seen him dressed normally. He looked back at his castle, seeing her stare out at them.

Staring outside from his room, she watched them depart. What was she supposed to do while he was gone? They kept getting further and further away, until there was nothing there anymore. Quietly she went outside to look at cherry blossom tree. There was no point in escaping anymore, it was better to live as his prisoner then to die in vain.

Several days passed and there was no sign of her lord and captor. It was Had he died in battle? Why did she care? It was early morning, and no one was awake yet. Curling up on the futon, she fell back asleep trying to think of something else.

Nobunaga and his men had returned as she slept. They were tired, but victorious. He quietly entered his room and saw her sleeping peacefully. Still in his armor, he knelt down and stroked her cheek gently. Seeing her still here made him happy.


	5. As Nobunaga's Woman

_**I just wanted to take the time to thank those who've given me such positive feedback. Hopefully, I can continue to write more and I hope you have a Merry Christmas/Channukah or whatever you celebrate :D.**_

 _Italics indicate another language._ Jeanne was surprised to find him next to her when she woke up again.

Somehow she felt relieved and happy to see him. His face was filled with exhaustion and his armor was stained with blood.

The smell of it proliferated throughout the room and made Jeanne sick. He had killed people, and it didn't even seem to bother him. She stood up and left to go take a bath, it was better than the stench she was inhaling.

Stepping into the bath, the water felt hot against her skin. She had only bathed twice since she'd been captured, but this was really relaxing. It was hard not to close your eyes and let yourself be immersed in the silence. Jeanne's eyes grew heavy, but in the doorway was her lord, only in a towel.

Her entire face began to turn scarlet with embarrassment as she averted her gaze from him. There were many things she wanted to do or say, but protesting against him would get her nowhere. Even so, this was wrong for her to be in here with him like this. The flow of the water moved when he sat down beside her casually. Still, she couldn't look at him in the eyes.

In self-defense, she covered her chest.

"Does this displease you?".

"No, my lord. I'm alright.".

The back of one of his hands pressed against one of her cheeks,

"Your face is warmer than usual.".

"I think you misunderstand, the water is hot you see and-".

Without saying anything else, he got up and started to leave. "It was wrong of me in the first place. I will wait until you're finished.". He was gone after that. Jeanne had tried to understand what had just happened, but it was sort of difficult. Was he testing her?

After her bath, she wandered back to his room only to find everything she had arrived with and her new obi, missing. Frantically, she looked through the room, hoping to find her belongings. "Lady Jeanne?". One of the castle maids had come in, seeing her from the hallway. "Where are all of my possessions?".

"My lord requested me to give you your own room. So, I moved them into it.".

Her own room? Why? After all, this time, she would be alone in her own room. "Please, follow me.". Curiously, she followed.

When they arrived at her new room, Jeanne saw all her stuff in a room fit for a queen. "My lord hopes it's to your liking.". She bowed, and then left.

Jeanne was overjoyed to finally have her own room. Laying on the futon, she snuggled the pillow and sighed happily.

That night, she slept alone. As happy as she was, she couldn't sleep. Her heart felt a tinge of loneliness not feeling him beside her. Why had she missed him so much? This was still the man who had kidnapped her, and yet he had shown her a kind side of him. He provided her with new clothes, food, and now her own place to sleep. Feeling this way, she remained awake for the rest of the night.

Eventually, Jeanne had passed out from a lack of sleep. As she slept, a group of ninjas quietly slipped inside the castle of Owari.

To their dismay, they had found the sleeping Jeanne instead of their intended target.

 _"This isn't him."._ One whispered to another.

 _"We have the wrong room, but what should we do with the woman?"._

One of the reached down to touch her blonde hair, _"She's one of those westerners."._

" _I knew that Nobunaga liked to collect novelties, but I didn't know that this was one of them."._ The leader bemused.

 _"What do we do with her, though?"._

 _"She is no use to us. Kill her and find Nobunaga."._

One of the ninjas removed a knife from his belt and knelt down to slot Jeanne's throat, pressing the blade against her skin.

Before this could go further, Jeanne's door fell forward onto the floor and standing in the entryway, was Nobunaga himself.

 _"Are you looking for me?"._

The ninjas, feeling surprised to see their intended target in the doorway, were stricken with fear of what to do.

The young lord folded his arms in a huff,

 _"I could choose to pardon you if you tell me who sent you, or I could have all of you beheaded. Personally, I like the second option."._

Hideyoshi, who had seen them sneak in from outside, was right behind his master.

 _"You did well to tell me, Saru. Take her to my room where she is safe."._

Hideyoshi carefully picked up the sleeping Jeanne and left the room.

Nobunaga returned his attention to the ninja, _"I have a castle filled with soldiers, you would be outnumbered.."._

Knowing they had been caught with no chance of winning, the ninja surrendered and were arrested.

After the sudden attack, Nobunaga sat down next to his sleeping beauty in his bed chambers. Now, he was the one who couldn't sleep. This had been the fifth attempt on his life, and now that Jeanne was there, she was involved as his woman.


	6. Complications

**Happy New Year Everyone! A little late, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Italics indicate another language_

Everything had become clear to Jeanne while she was eating. An assassination attempt was nothing unusual for a man of great power. Some people didn't like how Nobunaga ran the country and wanted Owari for themselves.

At the head of where they were eating, Nobunaga glanced over at her subtly. She had almost been killed and this troubled him greatly.

 _"Lord Nobunaga, did you hear me?"._ Mitsuhide had been talking about their next move and he hadn't been listening.

 _"Did you say something Mitsuhide?"._

 _"Yes, my lord. I asked you about our route to Kyoto."._

 _"We will talk about this later, Mitsuhide."._

Mitsuhide's brow furrowed subtly, _"Understood.."._ He huffed under his breath and folded his arms into his sleeves.

Jeanne excused herself and left the area. Walking down the hallway, she held her body tightly, trying to stop herself from shaking. All they could talk about was the battle and what to do next, but that was part of being a daimyo.

She then remembered his bloodstained armor and the rotten stench of it. She clasped her hand her hand over her mouth and threw up her breakfast outside. The wound on her neck was slowly healing, but still hurt when she strained it.

However, if the young lord had not come to save her, she would have no neck or head at all.

"Now, you'll have to eat again.".

She turned and there he was standing there, watching her up vomit up her breakfast.

Wiping her mouth and feeling embarrassed for being caught throwing up her meal, she began to walk away but was stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"Do you fear me?".

This was the question he had asked before which she had said no to, but now, it was different.

She had trouble looking him in the eyes and when he would approach her, she would want to run away.

Was he really such a ruthless and violent person?

"Why do you avoid my gaze? Is it because of the blood stained onto my armor?"

So, he knew all along why she had been upset.

Jeanne didn't answer and kept her face from being turned towards his.

Getting frustrated, he grabbed her chin and turned her towards him.

Their eyes met and she couldn't look away. His eyes were filled with so much passion, that it was hard not to look away from them.

At that moment, it seemed that time had stood still only for them.

Her heart began thundering in her chest, and she was sure he could hear it. His face was too close to hers for her own comfort.

 _"Lord Nobunaga."._ She began, but his lips kept inching nearer.

 _"Master, Mitsuhide is looking for you to talk about before."_ The sandal bearer had come out quietly.

Nobunaga stopped in the midst of what he was doing and released her chin. He sighed under his breath and then disappeared with his vassal.

Jeanne's heart continued to pound loudly. Was she falling in love with him? She couldn't understand why. He was bossy, intimidating, rough, violent, ruthless and acted like a child when he didn't get his way. Yet, there was the kinder and more gentle side to him. The side of him that was bringing her new clothes, calling her beautiful, giving her own room and saving her life. Then again, maybe he didn't want to lose precious merchandise. It was all too confusing for her.

"Lady Jeanne?" She was interrupted by her thoughts by Hideyoshi, who was still there. "Are you okay? You're kind of spacing out."

"Hideyoshi, may I ask you something?". It was better to ask him than Mitsuhide. "Is Lord Nobunaga like this with everyone?"

"My master doesn't really like anyone in general.".

This struck Jeanne as odd. Why would anyone serve someone who disliked them? Then, she remembered his question about fear. Was it fear or was it respect that the people in this castle felt? Maybe it was both.

"Lady Jeanne, you should come inside. You're going to catch a cold.".

"Right..".

The night was cold while Jeanne sat in the lord's room with only a candle flame's warmth to keep her company.

She hadn't seen him since then and perhaps it was better to sleep than wait for him. Why would she wait for him anyway? They were obviously having some meeting or a party.

The image of him being with other women crossed her mind. This was the first time that this had happened. She had only been with him and knew what he was like when he was hungover. It was best to stay away from whatever was going on.

Nobunaga was gone with his men a few days later. They began their march towards Kyoto with the cold weather looming over them. However, this didn't last long, as Kyoto was ways away. So, they set up camp for the night.

Mitsuhide sat down in front of his lord and smoked on his pipe, _"Lord Nobunaga, there is supposed to be a huge blizzard coming our way."._

Nobunaga's gaze didn't waver,

 _"Is that so?"._

 _"I think we should find a more suitable means of shelter. If we stay out here, we'll surely lose some men."._

 _"Then let the blizzard come."._

Mitsuhide put his pipe aside and bowed down, _"Lord Nobunaga, please. As your general, take what I have into consideration."._

 _"I have, but I know my men and so should you, Mitsuhide."._

After that, Mitsuhide didn't utter another word. What else could he say? If he argued, then things would get worse.

Quietly, he smoked on his pipe again.

 _"Do not think ill of me, Mitsuhide. I am using my head and I know I am getting closer to conquering all of the lands of the rising sun. Harsh conditions will not stop me."._

Mitsuhide let some more smoke expel from his lips,

 _"Then, I will continue to follow you.."._

That night, the winter winds blew harshly, but Nobunaga's men, despite being cold, were able to press forward in the early morning hours.


	7. Jealousy

_Italics indicate a different language._

After the campaign in Kyoto had begun and after seizing some more territory, Oda's troops and respective leader returned back to Owari castle to regroup and think of what to do next. Upon their return, Nobunaga, who was in a celebratory mood about his successes, decided to throw a party at the castle.

 _"Master, will there be women?"._ The monkey rubbed his hands together with excitement.

 _"Still a little pervert aren't you? Of course, there will be."._

The thought of women surrounding him made Hideyoshi drool. He began to laugh to himself as his imagination wandered.

 _"Lord Nobunaga."._ Mitsuhide knelt near the door. _"I heightened the amount of soldiers around the vicinity. We do not need your enemies knowing what you're up to."._

 _"Thank you, Mitsuhide."._

 _"I would do anything to protect my lordship."._

 _"Enough groveling, we must prepare. Where is the woman?"._ He placed his hands on his hips.

 _"Still getting ready, as you requested."._

A smile formed onto Nobunaga's lips, _"Good."._

Jeanne struggled with her obi. Being able to wear this and show off a little wasn't a bad thing, but getting it on was another thing. Finally, she fixed herself and looked in the mirror in front of her. Was this really okay? She was a foreigner and being in front of people who weren't accepting would be a problem.

Later that night, things were lively and everyone was having a good time, everyone except Jeanne.

She looked on as other women crowded her supposed husband. They were touching him and fawning over how great he was, which he didn't seem to have a problem with.

Not being able to watch anymore, she left his side and went to be alone near the cherry blossom tree.

"He goes on and on about me being his woman, but he doesn't seem so shy with other women either.".

"You'll have to excuse my lord. His manners aren't exactly the best.".

"Sir Mitsuhide.".

He walked over to stand next to her and looked up at the tree.

"Are you jealous of those women, Lady Jeanne?".

How was she supposed to answer that? She wasn't sure herself.

"If there's anyone to blame, it's Lord Nobunaga.".

"What're you..".

Mitsuhide turned his gaze towards her, "You're unlike any woman who has graced this castle. You are nothing more than a prize to him. He says kind words to you because you are beautiful and he wants to keep you by his side.".

Jeanne had come to realize that what Mitsuhide was saying, was true. When he took her away, his words were filled with venom and only a few times he had said kind words to her. She was only an item, his item.

He placed a hand on her shoulder gently,

"Lady Jeanne, If you hate him, then kill him.".

Jeanne's heart began to pound, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Kill. Lord Nobunaga?".

"You can be free again. Go back home and forget this place. I hate to see you trapped here. You never belonged here in the first place."

He was right, she didn't belong here.

These weren't her people, and they didn't understand her.

Mitsuhide handed her his small sheathed dagger,

"Use it if you wish, my lady.".

Jeanne took it into her hands staring at it. She had never wielded a weapon before.

"Sir Mitsuhide, I'm so frustrated. I can't understand him.".

"He is a difficult man to understand. So much so that even I, a loyal vassal can not understand.".

"Why are you giving me this then? I thought you wanted to help Lord Nobunaga.".

"I do, but if his actions get out of hand then I suggest it be you who stop him. That is why I'm giving this to you.".

"Mitsuhide!".

Nobunaga's voice roared like thunder as he appeared outside.

The lonely vassal turned away and bowed his head towards his master.

Walking past, he disappeared back inside.

Jeanne began to walk away, hiding the dagger in her obi, not being able to look at him.

"Where are you going?".

"To my bed chambers, my lord. Goodnight.".

She too disappeared inside.

Nobunaga gazed at the tree, running his hand along the bark.

"Even the most beautiful rose can have thorns.".


	8. Truth

As she entered her room and closed the door, tears went down her face, ruining her makeup. Her hands fumbled with her obi, but they wouldn't stop shaking.

She was breaking down into hysterics. How could she have been so stupid? Of course, this would happen, she opened herself to him.

What was Sir Mitsuhide talking about anyway? Was he trying to help her? Would putting an end to him really make her happy? There was so much that happened in the course of one night that left her confused about what to think of him anymore.

Removing the dagger from inside the belt in her obi, she placed it on her dresser. Looking in the mirror, it was then she realized that she looked like a complete mess. It was almost laughable at how ridiculous she looked. Once again, she tried to open her obi, but couldn't.

Frustrated, she grasped the dagger into her hands, unsheathing it. Moving the blade to the ribbon, she began trying to cut it, but a pair of hands slid over hers and around her waist. Jeanne gasped, feeling surprised as she looked to see who it was.

"Lord Nobunaga..".

"Your hands are trembling.".

"I'll be alright. You shouldn't be here, everyone will look for you."

He took notice of the dagger in her possession, "Where did you acquire a weapon?".

How was she supposed to answer that?

He grabbed it and sheathed, throwing it to the side. "No matter, I will find out for myself at another time.".

"Don't look at me in such a manner. You have all those people who want to be with you. I'm just some foreigner, isn't that right? Some foreigner you want as your property!".

Nobunaga shook his head, "Not as property, as my lover.".

His hands entangled themselves into hers, "You are my one and only. I mean that with every fiber of my being. When I look at you, I feel happy and I swear to you, I will conquer the land of the rising sun and make you my wife.".

Who was he? This wasn't the same man she had met the first time. He was a completely different person.

"Do you really mean these things or are you just saying them to keep me silent? You must be drunk again..".

Her hatred was still present, however, no matter how handsome he was.

"What can I do to prove it to you?".

"Let go of me! I can take care of myself!".

Her hands struggled in his tightened grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go!". She struggled once more, but it was in vain.

"You're messing up your obi, let me help you.".

A blush ran across her face,

"I couldn't possibly, not with you in here.". The young lord didn't listen.

His touch was so gentle, that Jeanne fell limp in his strong arms. The obi left her shoulders bare, her back exposed to him.

"Why do you not stop me? You told me to let go, and though you hide your chest, you do not stop me as you normally would do.".

"I..". Jeanne began, but couldn't find the words.

"Lord Nobunaga, I'm so confused about everything. I just don't know anymore. I think my heart has fallen into your hands, and I'm afraid.".

"Jeanne..".

This was the first time he had called her by name instead of "woman".

The way he spoke was smooth like velvet.

"Open yourself to me more, let me love you.".

His lips burned into the skin of shoulder, placing chaste kisses along it. "Oh, Lord Nobunaga, please don't tease me so.".

She was giving into his sweet ecstasy, trembling into him. The thoughts that Sir Mitsuhide had given her slowly faded away. She couldn't bring herself to end his life.

They moved along her neck, nuzzling into the crook of it and slightly nipping at the skin.

"Please, I can't..". A whimper escaped from her lips as he continued to her back, the kisses growing hotter against her.

The french foreigner fell to her knees, she was at her limit and couldn't take anymore.

"Look me in the eyes and say it to me.".

"I..". She held her shivering body close and tightly in her arms.

He forcibly grabbed her chin as he had done in the past, making them share a passionate kiss for the first time.

Jeanne gripped onto his clothes but eventually let her hands relax against his chest. She really had fallen in love with him and there was no denying it anymore.

Falling back, they kissed more.

The more they kissed, the more their hands wandered along each other's bodies, with clothes coming off in the process.

"Look away from me. I never wanted you to see me like this.". She felt embarrassed with him staring at her.

"I cannot. You expect me to after I've seen such beauty?".

A shiver ran down Jeanne's spine from the sensation as she let out a light gasp.

His hands caressed her robust chest, being gentle as if they were some sort of precious weapon.

He continued downwards to her navel, stroking her calves with his hands.

Jeanne couldn't move to stop him anymore, she was too entranced in his touch.

The hotness of his tongue fondled her inner thighs, teasing her on purpose. She couldn't tell if he was testing her or not.

His arousal pressed against her, his lips playfully nipping at her own.

"Lord Nobunaga, I can't bear it, please.".

"If that's what you desire.".

She shut her eyes and gripped his back from the new sensation.

He kissed her again, the night shrouded them in darkness and under her blankets.

Eventually, he laid next to her, falling into a deep sleep.

Jeanne didn't know what had happened, she had let him touch her in places that were untouched by man.

She watched him sleep beside her. This was the calmest she had ever seen his face. He was always so stern, but this was different from usual.

Huddling close, she fell asleep beside him, feeling somewhat happy. The man she had once hated was now someone she felt happy to be sleeping next to.


	9. The Beginning of the End

**I'm sorry this took so long to upload. Expect more things in the future and please don't be upset with me for the ending.**

 _Italics indicate another language._

Several days had passed since Jeanne had become Nobunaga's lover. Being the lover of such a powerful man, wasn't easy. He hardly stayed in one place and was always leaving her. However, today he was able to take her with him. He took her hand and helped into the carriage, and off they went.

"Where are we heading, my lord?"

"Honno-ji temple."

"Honno-ji?"

"You will see when we get there."

Jeanne had only been his lover for a short period of time, but she felt comfortable being able to travel with him as his conquest continued.

She hoped someday, he'd open up to her a bit more.

As they arrived at the temple, the French foreigner marveled at how beautiful it was. Being a man of a high standard, she could tell why he liked being at this specific place. It was so clean and fit for a king.

After settling in, Nobunaga smoked on his elongated pipe.

"My lord, may I try it?"

"You will not like it."

Jeanne huffed and sat down next to her lover.

Sighing heavily, he handed her his pipe.

She took it in her hands, admiring the craftsmanship. Pressing her lips to the end of it, she inhaled but alas, she was not meant to inhale it after all and coughed.

Nobunaga chuckled and took back the pipe from her,

"See? What did I tell you?"

She pouted at him, feeling teased.

He held her chin with his thumb and forefinger, expelling smoke from his lips.

"M-My Lord."

"Honestly, you are so adorable.".

She blushed at his kind words and held onto his arm tightly.

Later that night, as dawn approached, Mitsuhide, who was instructed to aid Hideyoshi, led his men to the temple instead.

 _"This is the moment I've been waiting for. The enemy is at Honno-ji!"._

The soldiers moved forward on his command, taking down the very few people who were there to witness.

Nobunaga woke with a start, hearing the commotion outside. Quietly, he slid the door ajar slightly. Outside was bloodshed and a familiar face.

 _"Mitsuhide.."_

 _"Nobunaga, this is the end for you! There is no one here to defend you this time!"_.

Hesitantly, he picked up his bride and placed her outside in the back of the temple behind the bushes. There was no escape for him. Heading back inside, he grabbed one of the torches and threw it into one of the temple rooms, setting it ablaze.

Mitsuhide took notice of the flames.

He was smarter than Mitsuhide originally thought.

 _"Fire your arrows before the flames spread!"._

Several arrows fired into the temple, knocking over various objects including other torches.

A few arrows hit Nobunaga at random. That was the last thing he had expected. Pulling the arrows out, the wounds opened more and blood dripped onto the floor. The fire was spreading fast, and by the time Mitsuhide and his men would find a way around, he would be dead.

The young lord sat down on the floor in pain, waiting to be devoured by the flames. He wouldn't go down while giving Mitsuhide the satisfaction. No one would have his head. At least, she was safe and well hidden.

Jeanne awoke with a start, smelling the smoke. What was happening?

She sat up and noticed the temple was on fire, but not completely engulfed. She noticed her lover was missing and rushed back inside.

 _"General Mitsuhide, what should we do now?"_

Mitsuhide clenched his fist at his side with frustration,

 _"Let him burn. We will retreat."._

Hearing them leave, Nobunaga willingly embraced death as it inched closer towards him.

Holding his wounds, he laid down on the floor to rest.

"Nobunaga!"

A familiar voice. She had woken up, but this is the last thing he wanted her to see.

Jeanne coughed and made her way through the flames. The smoke was getting thicker and there were only a few places left to get out.

Finally, she found him laying on the floor in a small pool of blood.

"Nobunaga..".

She knelt down beside him and tried to help him up,

"We can't stay here, come on!".

He shook his head and held one of her hands, "You can still get out, but it's too late for me..".

"I'm not leaving you!" She felt tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

His hand brushed against her face weakly, wiping away some of her tears.

"That pin looks nice in your hair...".

She kissed him, not wanting to leave his side.

"Go.".

Reluctantly, she did as he said and escaped the temple.

She watched it burn down all the way until there was nothing left.

After the fire, she looked to find any remains of his body but found none. She sat by the ashes and cried.

Hideyoshi, who had heard the news of his master's death, was enraged.

He had found out that Mitsuhide had betrayed them. Hideyoshi formed his own army to track down the traitorous Akechi Mitsuhide to avenge his master.

At the battlefield, there was much bloodshed, but Hideyoshi became victorious and Mitsuhide had fallen.

Hideyoshi took it upon himself to take over the position of his former master and was able to finish what he started.

Jeanne wandered the land of the rising sun aimlessly. She had nowhere to go and no one to keep her company. She never took the pin or the kimono he had given her off and thought of him always. Where she was now, no one knew, but her heart was empty from losing the one she loved most.


End file.
